


Ten Weeks, Ten Rivals

by Bella_Chan_is_tired



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Cussing, Drowning, F/M, Gore, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Chan_is_tired/pseuds/Bella_Chan_is_tired
Summary: Ayano has found him. Her Senpai. But ten other girls want him. She can't let them have him. And she will stop at nothing to win him. Even if it means getting her hands bloody.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend not reading if you are underage or do not take well to any of the themes.

Prologue  
Week 0

I've found him... I've found the one that will save me from this empty, gray world.  
I need him. I need him more than anyone else does.  
But, another girl loves him.. She wants to take him away from me... This. Cannot. Happen.  
I will do anything to get her away from him. Even hurt her. I will even kill her.  
He will be mine, he doesn't have a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One  
Week 1

I have prepared how I will eliminate Osana. All I need is poison.  
I sneak into the science lab and steal it. I sneak out and ran to my classroom.  
I find her desk and open her box of bento. The poison is opened and poured.  
It has worked. All I nees to do is wait. Wait until she takes a bite.  
\-------------------------------------  
I sat and watched her. So close, until she takes a bite. It will be quick and easy.  
They finally sat down. They both took a bite of their food.  
Osana started choking. She started to cough violently.  
She fell to the ground and started rolling around, still coughing.  
"Osana! Are you okay? Osana!"  
Senpai cried. Osana's eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
And she was dead. Osana Najimi was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two  
Week 2

Another girl... Another girl has fallen for my Senpai. Her name is Amai Odayaka.  
I almost cried. Another obstacle to break down.  
And all I wanted was my Senpai..  
In the end, it will be worth the deaths.  
\-------------------------------------  
I stay low, hiding behind a box. Amai is the only other person in the room.  
I grip the knife in my hand. This would be so easy.  
I stood up. Amai turned in surprise. My knife was behind my back.  
I had to play this right. "Hello? I didn't know someone else was here..!" She smiled.  
"Do you need something?"  
"Yes."  
"What is it?"  
I smiled softly. "Your life."  
I pulled my knife on her. She didn't even have time to scream.  
Once her body was safely stuffed inside the cello case, I snuck out of the cooking club.  
I dumped her body into the vat of acid in the science lab.  
I disposed of all evidence. Another rival was eliminated.  
But the peace wasn't for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three  
Week 3

Kizana stood on the stage. I saw her from above. This will be another easy death to provide.  
She moved to another position on the stage. The perfect spot to crush her.  
I sawed at the rope until it snapped. Screams filled the air. And blood covered the floor.  
I smiled coldly. Senpai is mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four  
Week 4

"Hello?"  
I stayed low. No one was to know I was here.  
The girl in the room locked her door. My luck could not get better.  
I just had to wait until she was asleep. Then I would strike.  
She didn't fall asleep until three in the morning. No wonder   
I stepped out of her closet, knife in hand. She stirred only slightly.  
I stepped up to the bed and swung.  
She would never wake again. I snuck back to my own home, thinking about Senpai.  
I cleaned up and sat on my bed.  
I took out my phone and opened up contacts.  
I called my ally, Info-Chan.  
"Yes, Yan-Chan?"  
"Oka Ruto is no more...."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five  
Week 5

I just wanted my Senpai. But, no, another girl had to want him.  
Asu Rito. That bitch. She needed to know that she should never mess with my Senpai.  
I decided to drown her. Fitting, as she is the captain of the swim time.  
I put a note into her locker, asking her to meet me at the east fountain.  
I just hope she comes.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Are you the one that wanted to speak with me?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"What did you want to speak about?"  
I smiled. "Just... About that boy..."  
"You mean Taro..?"  
"Yes.... I cannot let you have him."  
Her eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?! What are you going to do!?"  
I grabbed her and shoved her face into the water. She struggled, grabbing at my hands and trying to push herself up.  
She eventually went limp. I knew she was dead. To not trace anything back to me, I grabbed my letter out her pocket and burned it on the incenerator.  
I took a picture and sent it to Info-Chan.  
She replied with "Good work."  
Senpai, or Taro, will now belong to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six  
Week 6

My phone chimed. I opened it and saw it was a message from Info-Chan.  
"Congratulations on killing Asu-Chan."  
"What is it?" I reply.  
"I have some news. You know the substitute nurse?"  
"Yes. What does she have anything to do with Senpai?"  
"Your Senpai has a thing for hot nurses. If you do not kill her, he may fall for her."  
"I will kill her. I will kill her in the most painful way possible."  
"Good. She needs to suffer."  
I turnoff my phone. The substitute nurse.... A good reason to kill.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Miss! I found an unconscious body! I'm afraid they might be seriously hurt!"  
Muja Kina jumped in surprise.  
"An unconscious body?! Show me."  
I led her to the locker rooms in the gym. "In here."  
She walked inside. "There is no one here. Was this some sort of joke?"  
I smiled softly. "Not exactly. The body just isn't there yet."  
Her eyes grew big with fear. I grabbed her and stabbed the syringe into her neck.  
She fell, unconscious. I dragged her body into the chest.  
I snuck back during the night and brought her body to my home.  
I tied her up to a chair in my basement.  
\-------------------------------------  
"W-What am I doing here? Where am I-I?"  
I stepped into view. My victim looked at me in fear.   
I drew my knife. She would feel pain that no one else would imagine. I would finally kill her.  
Then I would dump her body in front of the school. Teach them a lesson.  
"Never mess with my Senpai."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven  
Week 7

Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. A teacher. A teacher wants my Senpai. How dare she. How dare she fall for him.  
How dare Mida Rana want to have him. At least she will be a perfect mind slave.  
I smirk at the thought. How easy would it be to elminate another rival.  
I will use the plan I did for Muja. I will kidnap her. She will never touch my Senpai again.  
\-------------------------------------  
"What do you want with me?" She sat tied up, in the same chair I killed my previous rival in.  
"I want to use you. I want to break your mind."  
And so, I started. It took three days, but I did it. She no longer has any will to live. She has become my mind slave.  
And just in time. Another girl has fallen for Senpai.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight  
Week 8

"Osoro Shidesu." Info-Chan sent me the name of my current rival.  
"You mean the leader of the delinquents?" I sent back.  
"Yes. It is a surprise, for certain. But it is the same. If you don't eliminate her before Friday, she will confess to your Senpai."  
"I have a plan."  
"I know you do. Make her suffer."  
I closed my phone. Mida Rana will finally come to use.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Yes...?"  
"Come."  
I brought my mind slave to school. She sat behind the hedge in front of the entrance.  
"I am worthless... I want to die..."  
I handed her a knife. Then I showed her a picture. A picture of Osoro Shidesu.  
"Kill her."  
Mida nodded blankly. She got up and walked slowly to her target.  
"Kill... Kill... Kill..."  
I followed far behind her. No one was to know.  
Everyone was still in the halls. It didn't matter. I didn't care.  
Osoro was close. Mida was almost there.  
"Hey! W-What do you think your do-"   
She was caught off mid-sentence by my mind-slave stabbing her through the gut.  
Everybody started screaming. My rival's eyes grew wide. I could see the tears she was trying to hold back.  
Mida tried to stab her again. But then Budo Mastuda ran over and pinned her down.  
No. This cannot happen. No. No. No. No. No!   
The mind-slave broke free and stabbed herself in the neck. She died instantly.  
"What happened h-" The guidance counselor stopped.  
"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."  
Osoro was still alive. She stumbled to the floor in pain. Tears were flowing freely now.  
\-------------------------------------  
Osoro was sent to the hospital in serious condition. She would not make it back in time to confess to Senpai.  
At least she would be gone. This might work. I might be able to claim Senpai.  
But not soon. Because his sister doesn't want him to have a girlfriend. She wants him all to himself.  
She is the next rival.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine  
Week 9

Hanako Yamada. My Senpai's sister. How dare she want him all to herself.  
I can't kill her. It would affect my Senpai too much.  
I'll blame her for murder instead. That would work perfectly. I just need to set it up.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Hey, could you help me? I was cutting open a box and the cutter got stuck."  
The child smiled. "Of course! Here you go."  
She pulled the cutter out. I tried not to show anything about my plans.  
"Thank you. Hanako Yamada, correct?" I asked blankly.  
She nodded. Good. I just need to find a victim. And some gloves.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Hello Kokona."  
"Hi Ayano. Why are you wearing gloves?"  
A cold smile appeared on my lips. I pulled out the boxcutter.  
She stumbled backwards. I leaped. She was dead, and Hanako would be to blame.  
I cleaned myself, and dumped my bloody clothing into the incenerator behind the school.  
I just needed somebody to find her body. To call the police.   
They came. Hanako's fingerprints were on the weapon. And she was arrested.  
How wonderful. There could not be another rival. How could another come? I have him to myself.  
I have my Senpai now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten  
Week 10

I was wrong. I was completely wrong. Her name is Megami Saikou.  
Heiress to the biggest company in Japan, Saikou Corp.  
There is no way I could kill her. She is almost invincible. There is no way anything could work.  
She has put up security cameras around the school, as well as metal detectors. She has taken extra precautions.  
There is no way I would get away with anything. But I cannot give up.   
I need him. And I will kill her. I will eliminate her. I have no choice.  
And I may have found the way to do it. And the person that could help me.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Hello, Saikou."  
"Who are you?"  
I sigh softly. "Ayano Aishi. I heard that you would like to be the heir of Saikou Corp, would you not?"  
"Yes. Yes I would. But my sister is, not me."  
"What would you do to change that?"  
"Anything."  
His words only encouraged me. "Would you... murder her?"  
He looked at me in slight shock. "Why would you ask that...?"  
I did not reply. After a minute, he nodded. "Yes."  
"Good. Find me a way inside your home. I will kill her myself."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"She has done something I can never forgive."  
He nodded. "I'll have an opening on Thursday."  
Thursday. I can hardly wait.  
\-------------------------------------  
Osoro Shidesu was released from the hospital, free to return to school.  
I saw her slumped against at wall, clutching a crutch.  
Serves her right. She no longer pines after my Senpai.  
She was talking to Budo, surprisingly. She seems a little grateful for the way he saved her life.  
I smirked ever so slightly and walked away. It was Tuesday. I needed it to be Thursday.  
Two days until I can kill her. Until I can kill Megami Saikou.  
\-------------------------------------  
One day. One day until she is going to die.  
I watch Osoro, just in case she goes after Senpai again.  
I don't have to worry, I think.  
I believe she developed some sort of feelings for Mastuda. For saving her life, when he didn't have to.  
All of this is unimportant. I just have to wait one more day.  
And she will be dead.  
\-------------------------------------  
I walked quietly under the cover of darkness. It was time.  
Her brother told me of a window. A window that wasn't guarded.  
It led to an empty room. I stepped down from the window sill.  
I pulled out the paper he gave me. It was instructions on how to reach Megami's room from the room I was in.  
I slipped out through the door. The lights were completely out.  
I walked for about twenty minutes. Maybe even thirty.   
Then I came to the door. The door that the Saikou boy said was Megami's.  
I opened it a crack, just enough for me to slip through.  
I closed the door behind me. No one would ever know.  
I had gloves on. No one could ever trace it back to me.  
I took a katana from the wall. I stepped over to her bed.  
She was sleeping peacefully. She would always sleep.   
I brought the sword kver my head. I thrust it down into her neck.   
Over and over. I finally stopped. She was dead.  
I dropped the katana on the floor. I made my way back to the window. I dropped to the ground and ran.  
I ran as fast as I could. Away from the building that held my victim's body.  
I had finally won. I had finally killed her.  
No one could ever get in my way again. I could not be stopped.  
Senpai would be mine.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue  
Week Error

"Good morning, Senpai."  
"W-Where am I..?" He looked around in terror. He pulled on the ropes binding him to the chair.  
"You are in my home. Sorry I had to tie you up, but I didn't want you to run away."  
"Are.. You going to kill me...?"  
"I would never kill you, Senpai." I smiled. I truely smiled for the first time in my life.  
"Were... You the one who killed those girls?" His voice was hoarse.  
I nodded. "Sorry I had to kill your friends, but there was no choice."  
He let his head go limp. I made sure he wasn't dead.  
He wasn't. He was only asleep.  
"Oh, Senpai. Have sweet dreams, my darling. I love you. You will be mine forever. Goodnight..."  
I had finally won. Senpai will love me forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I have ever finished! I love it. Best fanfiction ever. And I'm sure Ayano would agree too. Thank you for reading, and have a good day.


End file.
